Mi dulce Reneesme
by AnaGarper
Summary: Cuando la vida te separa de la persona que mas quieres que puedes hacer JXR
1. Cuidando a Reneesme

**Mi dulce Reneesme**

**Capitulo 1- Cuidando a Reneesme**

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado 10 años desde que nació mi dulce Reneesme. Mi vida, mejor dicho, mi existencia era cuidarla y protegerla, aunque ella aparentara un cuerpo y una mente de adulto, siempre seria mi pequeña Reneesme.

-Edward- susurré, sabia que por muy lejos que estuviera me oiría.

-¿Qué quieres, amor?- Preguntó, apareciendo en la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-Reneesme ya se ha dormido- le dije-¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche?- pregunté.

-¿Qué tal te parece ir a cazar?-propuso.

-Mmm... es que… no quiero dejar sola a Reneesme- balbuceé.

-Bella, Reneesme no va estar sola, se puede quedar con Jasper-respondió-Además ella ya es adulta, no le va a pasar nada-añadió.

-Ya pero… es Jasper-Tartamudeé- ¿Seguro que no le importará cuidar de Reneesme?-pregunté.

-Bella, Jasper es el tío favorito de Reneesme y él estara encantado de cuidarla

– me prometió.

-Vale Edward, pero no le digas eso a Emmett, no le gustará nada – reí.

**Jasper POV**

Estaba sentado en el sillón, leyendo de nuevo mi libro favorito, _Las Crónicas de un vampiro_, me encanta como describían a los vampiros y lo equivocados que estaban al hacerlo. El salón estaba en silencio, todos se habían ido de caza y solo quedábamos en la casa Bella, Edward, la dulce Reneesme y yo.

Bella y Edward entraron en el salón y se acercaron junto a mi. Cerré mi libro cuidadosamente, lo deje en la estantería, y les pregunte:

¿Puedo ayudaros?

Bueno… Jasper…me preguntaba si podías …-Empezó Bella- cuidar de

Reneesme mientras nos vamos de caza

- Por supuesto, no me importa en absoluto-Contesté aliviado, ya que creía que me había metido en algún lío- Iros tranquilos.

-Muchísimas gracias Jasper- me dijo mientras me abrazaba – Llámame al móvil por cualquier cosa, te lo agradezco muchísimo

Me despedí de ellos y encendí la tele, me esperaba una noche muy larga

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Spero que os guste mi primer filc !!**

**weno gracias a Karla que es mi inspiración y a ire que me empujo a leer crepúsculo !!**

**DEjarme los rewiers y spero q os guste **

**continuara....**

**by-- anita**


	2. Añoranza

**Capitulo 2-Añoranza**

**Reneesme POV**

_Corría hacia mí, yo no podía vivir sin él, él no podía vivir sin mí, entonces por que nos teníamos que separar ¿Cuál era la razón? Me despedí de él con la mano mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, mi ultimo pensamiento antes de perderle de vista fue- Jacob, no te olvidaré, tu eres mi vida-_

Me desperté sobresaltada, estaba en mi habitación, en Alaska. Hacía ya 2 años que mi familia se había ido de Forks pero cada noche soñaba la despedida con Jacob, creía que lo había superado, pero no, seguía ahí y creo que nunca desparecería por mucho que quisiera olvidar.

Miré el reloj, eran las 3.00 de la mañana, intenté dormirme pero en ese momento no podía, decidí levantarme e ir al salón, alomejor conseguía dormirme mientras mi padre me tocaba una nana con el piano.

Me dirigí al salón, allí solo estaba Jasper jugando a la consola, me miró, yo le salude con una pequeña sonrisa, no quería que se preocupara.

-Hola Reneesme-me saludó-¿Qué haces a estas horas despierta?-preguntó

-No me podía dormir, a si que decidí levantarme-contesté- ¿Por cierto has visto a mi padre?-añadí

-Tu padre se ha ido, solo quedamos en la casa nosotros dos-Me dijo sonriéndome.

-Bueno Jasper…no me puedo dormir – le dije – ¿Te apetece hacer algo?

- Por que no… mmm… ¿Damos un paseo? –propuso, mientras yo asentía con la cabeza- pero ponte algo de abrigo-añadió

No le dió tiempo a acabar, por que yo ya subía por la escalera a velocidad vampírica

**Jasper POV**

Vi a Reneesme bajar por la escalera, llevaba un vestido azul, unas botas y un abrigo a juego.

-Jasper ¿Te gusta?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Estas verdaderamente preciosa-contesté mirándola de nuevo.

-Bueno… ¿Dónde va un vampiro de paseo a las 3.00 de la mañana?-dijo intrigada

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- contesté, mientras echaba a correr hacia es bosque-Sígueme

Llegamos a un claro, donde la luna se reflejaba en el lago, y la hierba era verde y suave. Reneesme seguía a mi lado mirando a todos lados como si el claro fuese a desaparecer de repente.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunté

-Oh Jasper, me encanta, es maravilloso-contestó, verdaderamente feliz

Sus sentimientos eran un poco confusos, por una parte estaba la satisfacción y la alegría de estar en este precioso claro y de tener compañía esta noche, pero otra parte más honda, que no dejaba de ser visible, era un dolor que se acumulaba en su interior, una añoranza y una pena que superaría a cualquier otra.

-¿A quién añoras tanto Reneesme?-pregunté preocupado.

-Jasper ¿verdaderamente se me nota?-Me contestó, rompiendo a llorar- Echo de menos a Jacob, echo de menos Forks, echo de menos a mi abuelo Charlie…

-Pero…sobre todo a Jacob ¿no es cierto?-dije

-Si…Jasper… si solo le pudiera volver a ver una vez más aunque sea una…-Sollozó.

De pronto no se si por que estaba cansada, por librarse por fin de sus sentimientos o simplemente por que se sentía segura, se durmió en mis brazos.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Gracias por los rewiers y eso...**

**este capitulo es mas largo**

**ademas he incluido a jasper x que casi no sale en el libro original**

**todos estos personajes prtenecen a la grandisima Stephenie Meyer**

**y... continuara**

**spero que os guste**

**by-- Anita**


	3. Propuestas

**Capitulo 3- Propuestas**

**Alice POV**

-Hola ¿hay alguien en casa? Ding dong- Dije riéndome.

Acababa de volver de caza con Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, aunque había sido solo por unas cuantas horas echaba de menos a mi Jasper, él era la razón de mi existencia, le quería tanto que daría cualquier cosa por él. Por eso estaba desando volver a verle, abrazarle y besarle.

-¿Jasper? ¿Jasper?-volví a repetir- ¿Hay alguien aquí?-pregunté preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-sonó una voz a mi espalda-¿Dónde esta Jasper?-añadió

-Carlisle, Jasper no esta, tampoco Edward ni Bella, ni la dulce Reneesme-contesté, realmente preocupada.

-¿Has mirado por toda la casa?-preguntó Esme, detrás de Carlisle.

- Pues, la verdad es que… no –dije, sintiéndome realmente tonta por estar tan preocupada.

Miré por todo la casa, primero en las habitaciones, todas estaban vacías. La de Reneesme estaba descolocada, eso me preocupo más todavía. Por ultimo miré en la cocina, la sala de juegos, el baño y el salón, pero nada, allí no había nada.

-Carlisle, aquí no hay nadie- le dije con expresión muy preocupada.

Entonces, cuando estaba apunto de volverme loca, lo vi a él, con su enmarañado pelo y sus preciosos ojos. Tenía a Reneesme en brazos, se le veía tan guapo y elegante llevándola a cuestas. Dejó a Reneesme a los brazos de Carlisle.

-Llévala a su habitación, necesita dormir, luego te contaré-le susurró a Carlisle al oído.

Simplemente me miró con sus ojos dorados y su preciosa cara, yo me acerque a él, le abracé y nos fundimos en un largo beso que ojala nunca terminara.

**Jasper POV**

Me encontraba en el salón de pie, junto al resto de mi familia, a mi lado estaba Alice que me miraba con cara preocupada, en frente tenía a Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, por último Bella y Edward abrazados al fondo.

-Familia-empecé- Reneesme se encuentra verdaderamente mal, no había visto tanto dolor contenido, ni siquiera en un vampiro. Su añoranza a Charlie, Forks y sobre todo Jacob va de mal en peor-finalicé.

- ¿Qué tal si traemos al chucho y a Charlie aquí?-propuso Rosalie.

-Sería peligroso, Charlie no sabe nuestra naturaleza y no creo que se quiera separar de Forks y… en cuanto a Jacob, se que le encantaría venir, él daría todo por Reneesme pero creo que no podría alejarse de su manada por mucho tiempo-contestó Carlisle.

-¿Y si volvemos a Forks?-Dijo Emmett.

- No-negó Edward- Sería muy peligroso, solo han pasado dos años desde que nos fuimos de allí ,sería demasiado raro que los Cullen siguieran igual que como se fueron y con una hija que aparenta ser adulta aunque solo tenga 10 años

-¿Alguna idea más?- Pregunté.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, finalmente no habíamos podido sacar nada de esa reunión.

-Simplemente no la digáis nada, quiero que crea que todo lo que ha pasado es un simple sueño, creo que puede haber una forma de ayudarla.

Les miré uno a uno, realmente todos estaban preocupados. Pero ninguno de ellos podía comprender el dolor que sentía Reneesme, ni siquiera yo, y eso, era lo que me preocupaba.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Weno gracias x los rewiers y eso

x cierto continuara....

si no veo rewiers dejare de subir capitulos ...

Weno muchos bS

y estos personajes no son mi propiedad es todo de stephanie meyer

y aparece alice !!

By-- Aniita


	4. De vuelta al claro

**Capitulo 4-De vuelta al claro**

**Reneesme POV**

_Jacob, Jacob, Jacob- grité desesperada, pero él ya se había ido, se había adentrado en la oscuridad de la noche._

Cuando me desperté, recordé lo que había pasado esta noche, mis múltiples pesadillas, mi conversación con Jasper… ¿Se lo habría contado a mi familia? ¿Cómo había acabado aquí? ¿Verdaderamente había pasado? ¿O era otra de mis terribles pesadillas? Todas esas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza cuando mi madre apareció por la puerta.

-Buenos días, pequeña-me saludó, mientras subía la persiana-¿Qué tal mi dormilona?

-Mamá, no me gusta que me llames pequeña- repetí, como lo hacía cada vez que me llamaba así- Ya no tengo 10 años.

- Teóricamente si los tienes- me dijo, mientras sonreía- además tú siempre serás mi pequeña y dulce Reneesme-añadió

-Vale…-acepte, rindiéndome.

-Vístete y baja pronto a desayunar si no quieres que la sangre se enfríe- apremió- por cierto, tu padre te quiere llevar a un sitio y no le gusta esperar-dijo saliendo por la puerta de mi habitación

**Edward POV**

Nunca hubiera pensado que mi dulce Reneesme le pasaría algo así, que pudiera albergar tanta añoranza y dolor por un simple hombre lobo, pero aunque yo creyera imposible eso de tener cariño a un metamorfo, esto era así y no se podía hacer otra cosa.

Hoy quería llevarla a un lugar especial, a un lugar donde pudiese hablar con mi hija, un lugar que verdaderamente era precioso, y yo, tenía el lugar indicado.

Estaba sentado en la cocina, oliendo la deliciosa sangre humana del bol de mi hija, mientras leía en el portátil sin mucho interés una noticia de una ola de asesinatos. De repente apareció por la puerta mi dulce Reneesme.

-Hola, papá – me saludó, mientras se acercaba a darme un beso-¿Dónde me vas a llevar?-preguntó con mucho interés.

-Mmm…Veo que tu madre ya te ha dicho que te voy a llevar a un sitio- dije-¿Qué sitio será?

- Oh, por favor papá, dímelo- suplicó

-Lo descubrirás dentro de poco- contesté- despídete de todos , te espero fuera.

Me dirigí fuera y antes de que pudiera llegar, Reneesme ya estaba frente a mí, dispuesta a cualquier aventura.

Nos adentramos en el bosque, recorrimos unos 10 kilómetros, cuando nos encontramos unos ciervos y los cazamos. Por fin llegamos al sitio esperado, era un claro precioso, me recordaba al sitio donde le enseñe a Bella mi naturaleza por primera vez. Me volví para ver la reacción de mi hija, ella estaba más que sobresaltada.

-¿Qué te pasa Reneesme?- pregunté-¿De verdad es tan bonito?

- No…puede ser- Tartamudeó

**Reneesme POV**

No podía ser… ese era el sitio de mi sueño ¿O no era un sueño? Y si realmente pasó de verdad y si le había contado mis penas y mis temores a Jasper, podía ser eso verdad, podía a ver sido algo más que un sueño.

-Reneesme- me llamó mi padre nervioso- ¿Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien- le tranquilice- pero este sitio ya le conozco, aquí me trajo Jasper esta noche- concluí

-Reneesme… eso no es verdad, estuviste toda la noche dormida, en la casa también estábamos tu madre y yo. Nada de eso pasó, estuvimos todo el rato con Jasper.- me dijo

-Pero...pe-pero…-Tartamudeé- como es posible que yo conozca este lugar ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé, Reneesme- contestó- yo solo sé que tú nunca has estado en este lugar…

-Entonces…- empecé a decir, pero mi padre me cortó.

- Será mejor que volvamos a casa, se hace tarde- dijo.

Mientras volvíamos a casa pensé en todo lo que había pasado, como me podía estar pasando esto, como los sueños se podían mezclar con la realidad. Todo era muy confuso pero sabía algo seguro…mi familia me ocultaba algo y no pensaba parar hasta llegar al fondo de la cuestión

**Edward POV**

Mi hija sabía que la estábamos ocultando algo. Mientras oía sus pensamientos podía comprobarlo, verdaderamente ella misma estaba confundida, pero daría cualquier cosa por averiguar que pasaba, había que hacer algo urgente. Tendría que hablar de nuevo con la familia, sobre todo con Jasper y Bella, esto no podía seguir así.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Weno gracias x los rewiers y eso...^^**

**este capitulo es el mas largo de todos y hay parte contada por edward !!**

**jajajaja me emociono y lo escribo yooo**

**weno .... muchos bs**

**estos personajes no me pertenecen , son de stephanie meyer !!**


	5. Precipicio

**Capitulo 5****- Precipicio**

**Bella POV**

Entonces los vi llegar, a mi dulce Reneesme y a mi querido Edward, mientras los abrazaba y daba un pequeño beso a Edward vi la cara preocupada de Reneesme.

-Cariño ¿Qué te pasa?-Le dije nerviosa-¿Por qué habéis vuelto tan pronto?

-No me pasa nada- contestó- Me voy a mi habitación, necesito pensar.

Entonces mire a Edward, no entendía nada ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿A qué se debía su enfado? Simplemente el me susurró:

-Llama a los demás, se me ha ocurrido una idea

Llame a Esme que estaba en la cocina, a Emmett y Rosalie que estaban en su habitación…, a Jasper y Alice que estaban al lado del lago y por último avisé a Carlisle que estaba en el hospital.

**Edward POV**

Poco a poco nos fuimos reuniendo en el salón, Carlisle fue el último en llegar, se le veía muy preocupado. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados y Bella se aseguró de que Reneesme estaba dormida, comencé:

-Sabemos que Reneesme se encuentra muy mal, además hoy con mi visita al claro la he perjudicado, pero he encontrado la solución, ya se lo que vamos a hacer.

-Bueno Edward, vas a empezar o hay que darte cuerda-saltó Emmett

-Muy gracioso Emmett pero iba a empezar ahora-contesté-Carlisle, tu y Esme, vais a iros de la ciudad por que tú tienes un congreso fuera ¿vale? Emmet y Rosalie actuareis como si no pasara nada, Alice, tú haras lo mismo, y tú, Jasper la vigilaras e intentaras que no descubra nada, Bella y yo, iremos a Forks, tenemos que pedirle algo a Jacob-finalicé

-¿Y que hacemos Carlisle y yo fuera de la ciudad?-preguntó Esme.

-Conseguiréis pasaportes, carnets de identidad y disfraces falsos, es necesario- contesté-además tenéis que vender esta casa, comprar otra en Forks y por supuesto contratar una empresa de mudanzas, nos vamos a Forks.

**Jacob POV**

Se había ido y no podía hacer nada. Hacía ya dos años que se había marchado y cada minuto que pasaba sin ella era como una puñalada en el corazón. Esto no podía seguir así, yo no me podía olvidar de ella. Entonces los vi, a Bella y a Edward, justo en el momento que estás cara con la muerte, tus amigos te acompañan. Simplemente me tiré por el precipicio.

**Bella POV**

No podía ser, tan mal estaba Jacob. No, no lo iba ha dejar morir, miré a Edward, le mostré mis pensamientos y me tiré detrás de Jacob. Tenía que salvarlo, era mi única esperanza de salvar a mi hija también. Lo cogí fuertemente de la cintura, antes de que cayera al fondo y empecé a escalar. Lo conseguí, lo había salvado.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Q ganas tenia de matar a Jacob ... pro queria la felicidad de Nessie !!**

**Jajajajajaja xD odiOoO a jacob !!**

**weno dejarme rewiers y solo quedan este y dos caps mas**

**bS aniita**


	6. El plan

**Capitulo 6****- El plan**

**Jacob POV**

La muerte no era tan dolorosa, pero ahora ¿Dónde estaba? Entonces la vi, a Bella, mi amiga, mi compañera, la madre de mi dulce Nessie.

-¿Bella?-pude articular.

-Si, soy yo- me contestó-¿Se puedes saber que hacías? ¿Estas loco?

-Te recuerdo que tú también te tiraste desde un precipicio y además ¿que podía hacer? – dije

- Bueno pues para eso hemos venido- me cortó con una sonrisa

-¿Hemos?- pregunté- Ah vale que ese estúpido chupasangres ha venido.

- Ese estúpido chupasangres te ha salvado la vida y te va a dar una alegría ahora mismo – respondió enfadada

- Bueno… y ¿cuál es esa alegría?- dije resignado

-Nos venimos a vivir aquí- contestó Edward, apareciendo por la puerta

**Jasper POV**

Reneesme sospechaba demasiado no sabía que hacer, Edward tendría que llamar pronto si no quería que todo se estropease. Entonces sonó el teléfono, todos mis miedos desparecieron.

-¿Edward?-pregunté

-Si, soy yo-dijo-ya esta todo arreglado, llama a Carlisle y Esme para que vayan a Alaska, ellos se encargaran de todo

-¿y Emmett y Rosalie?-seguí preguntando

-Ellos se encargaran de entretener a Reneesme y traerla a Forks cuando llegue el momento-contestó-Tu mientras te vendrás a Forks con Alice para preparar todo, no te olvides de traerte las identidades falsas que te de Carlisle, trae también la mía y la de Bella.

-De acuerdo, Edward-acepte

El plan estaba en marcha, pero esto no había hecho nada más que empezar y me parece que todo iba a salir según lo previsto.

**Bella POV**

De pronto los vi aparecer, a Jasper y a Alice, aunque no parecían ellos, eso de llevar identidades falsas no me parecía buena idea pero con tal de que la dulce Reneesme fuera feliz, haría todo.

Estábamos en nuestra antigua casa de Forks, preparando todo para la llegada de Reneesme, los camiones de la mudanza iban y venían mientras Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo colocábamos todo a velocidad vampírica. Mientras Jacob estaba avisando a toda su manada y a mi padre, aunque no fuese del todo seguro traer a mi padre, él sabía perfectamente que nosotros no éramos del todo normales, además sabía que Jacob era un hombre lobo

Cuando la casa estuvo colocada y los invitados ya de camino, le dije a Edward:

-A llegado el momento, llama a Emmett.

En el momento que Edward cogía el teléfono, pensé en mi dulce Reneesme, en lo feliz que iba a ser a partir de ahora y en lo mucho que la quería.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Penultimoo cap... ooo !!**

**weno voy a empezar a escribir otra historia, aki el resumen:**

**Y si todo fuera un sueños y si todo lo que pasa bella junto a edward es solo un sueño y si selevanta en phoneix como cada mañna ¿que pasaría?**

**xD WENO mas o menos eso !!**

**dejarme rewiers y... spero q os guste **

**by-- anita**

**nada de esto me pertenece solo la imaginacion !!**


	7. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 7****-Reencuentro**

**Rosalie POV**

Estábamos de camping, Reneesme, Emmett y yo, ya que Reneesme no se podía enterar de lo que estaba pasando en nuestra casa ahora mismo. De pronto sonó un móvil, era el de Emmett. Él lo cogió y respondió con varios sí. De pronto nos miro a las 2 y dijo susurrando:

-Era Edward, ha pasado algo terrible mientras estaban fuera, tenemos que ir rápido. Llamare a Carlisle y a Esme nos vamos todos.

-El plan iba sobre ruedas- pensé mientras nos dirigíamos al Jeep a toda velocidad.

**Reneesme POV**

Pensar que ha mis padres les había pasado algo, pero ellos eran vampiros nada les podía suceder, y mientras estaba viajando en el Jeep no podía dejar de pensar en ello, de pronto una vos me despertó de mis pensamientos.

-Reneesme, pronto llegaremos y podrás ver lo que ha pasado- me tranquilizó mi abuela

-Ya…-Le dije mientras le ponía la mano en la cara, mostrándola mis preocupaciones

Este lugar me sonaba, como si hubiera estado aquí antes, pero la preocupación que tenía no me dejaba pensar y aclararme, entonces la vi, nuestra casa de Forks, como podíamos estar aquí.

El coche se detuvo y me baje rápidamente de él, corrí hacia la casa, abrí la puerta, no sabía lo que me esperaba

**Jacob POV**

Cuando se abrió la puerta y la vi entrar fue como si todo el mundo hubiese desparecido y solo quedábamos ella y yo. La miré a los ojos mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro. Corrí hacia ella y la abracé y desee que ese abrazo no terminara nunca. No lo podía creer, esto no podía ser verdad, mis sueños se habían cumplido.

-Hola, mi dulce Nessie- dije emocionado

-Oh, Jake, cuanto te echado de menos- me contestó, mientras me daba un intenso beso en la mejilla.

-Ve a ver a los demás, están deseando verte- dije mientras le quitaba las lágrimas del rostro.

Saludó a todos, parándose sobre todo en su abuelo Charlie, que había echado tanto de menos. Dio las gracias a su padre y a su madre, que la miraban con una felicidad que no se podía expresar

Finalmente se fueron todos, solo quedábamos en la casa los Cullen y yo. Me dirigí al porche, donde me encontré con Nessie, vestida con su nueva identidad.

-Al fin solos – le dije con una sonrisa en la cara

-Si, Jake te tengo que decir una cosa…-empezó- te amo, Jake. No puedo vivir sin ti…

Nessie, no sigas-la corté.

Me acerque a ella, entonces nos fundimos en un largo y dulce beso, mientras la estrellas y la luna brillaban a nuestro alrededor. Ya nada nos podía separar.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OoooooOoOOoOooOo ultimo cap.... =(**

**spero q os haya gustado mi historia y q la hayais disfrado ...**

**bajar un poko mas y encontrareis un boton verde ... darle x favor !!**

**muxos bs !!!**

**by--- aniita**


End file.
